Don't Let Her Go
by lexiella
Summary: Jerome cheats on Amber, but he realizes that he loves her. Can Amber forgive Jerome for his foolish mistake or keep avoiding him. Does she still love him or has she already moved on? Jamber oneshot(:


**Hello there! :) This my first Jamber oneshot, so sorry if it isn't any good and that they're ooc, and any mistakes. But I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

Love-such a simple word, yet it brings such joy and beauty to this world. Almost like a rose. It lights up our hearts and brings that one aweing smile. But that's all the books every told you-it only showed the good, the positive, and the beauty of love. When you grew up, no one told you about the pain it brought. Such a simple word-such one simple emotion, brought so much hurt and guilt. Other times it was so confusing-so complicating. But how could such one simple emotion-one simple word, bring so much thoughts and feelings to one-to two people. How it made your thoughts spin in circles and feel butterflies inside your stomach, at the same time it brought this sweet, sweet smile to your lips. Love-it was just like a rose. The more you take tenderly care for it, it would grow and blossom into something beautiful, and if you didn't you just watched it die before your eyes.

Love-that's what made him feel-happy and blissful. Love, it was something that made him feel proud of himself and accepted. At the same time it was what destroyed him inside.

Did he not love her, before this entire mess? It was such a silly question to ask or think of. Of course he did. How could one be so blind to mistake what he felt as something else? The way he looked at her and laughed her jokes even when no one else got the bunch line. The way he moved her hair out from her eyes, people knew he was in love with her. Even if he tried denying it, they all knew how he felt. He fell hard for her and in love.

There was always something that stopped him though. She loved Mick, and him? Who really knows what she thought of him. It was a little hard to say. But they were friends, no one can deny that. It took weeks though for him to get her to notice him more than just a friend. And when he finally had her in his arms, they were both happy. She no longer loved Mick; instead she loved him and only him. They seemed so perfect together. The way they both looked at each other-it didn't take everyone long enough that they were in love. Everyone saw that it was hard to even break them up. But when he had her, he also lost her.

And now instead of feeling such comfort between the two, it felt like one or the other was a tornado. They rarely made eye contact or even try speaking to one another. And if they did try, he would apologize. She would just hold back her tears and ignore. She held her head high at school, yet people saw through her. She was dying inside. As for him, he kept pranking others and laughing off the pain inside him. People knew how he felt though-they saw right through him too. Both broken, and when someone tried to bring up the topic of them together, they would just change the subject or walk away with what little dignity they had left. Not even her best friend could convince her to forgive the boy. Yet the girl would only just tell her best friend to leave her alone.

As the blonde soon awoke to the sunlight that hit through the curtains and slowly opening her eyes. While she slowly sat up and brought her knees to her chest and the side of her cheek resting on her knees. Her eyes looked at nothing but the picture of the two of them hugging. It brought so many memories-so much sorrow and pain. Her eyes shut and her pink lips pressed together hard. She tried so hard not to cry, yet she couldn't help it. It began with one tear after the other. However, she cried in silence. She stayed strong for so long-she held in her tears for too long, and she knew they had to come out soon. And now was the time she had to pour her eyes out.

Yet her roommate opened her eyes to see the blonde girl sitting up on her own bed, sniffling a little here and there. "Amber…" The brunette girl said softly, trying not to startle the girl.

The blonde, Amber soon turned her focus towards her roommate, "Hey…" She said sadly, not even trying to hide her tears from her roommate and best friend. "Nina, I miss him." She said as more tears began to pour from her blue eyes. It wasn't long though before Nina came over to Amber and wraps her arms around her best friend into an embrace. "I know." Nina began. "You should go talk to him; you have to talk to him sometime. You can't just keep avoiding him."

Amber wrapped her arms around Nina, "I know, but I can't." Her voice was weak and you could hear it cracking. Nina rubbed the other girls back for more comfort, "You love him don't you?" And she could feel Amber nod her head, and began to speak some more. "Then go and talk to him. You can do this Amber, no matter how scared you are."

They hugged for a little longer before pulling away, and Amber nodding her head to Nina's words. "Now go get cleaned up." She told Amber, and Amber nodded her head again before leaving the room to freshen up.

As for the boy, he didn't get much sleep last night. The only thing that came to his mind was her. He loved her so much, that he began to question why he kissed Mara. He sat up and saw that his roommate was still sound asleep, while the boy let a sigh escape his lips. What was he going to do? He loves her, and cares for her. He really couldn't have her not in his life; he couldn't keep living like this-avoiding each other like the other one was a tornado or some disaster. He sighed once more before laying back down on the bed and letting his blue eyes stare up into the ceiling. His mind clouded with thoughts and his heart fulfilled with guilt.

She was finally finished freshening up, while only a towel wrapped around her slim body, her eyes scanning the clothes in her wardrobe. Soon she came across a tan blouse with ruffles that went down the middle, a cardigan, skinny jeans, and matching shoes. Then plopping down in front of the mirror drying her hair before styling it into curls; even if the girl was filled with sadness, she still had to look good for the world. Her lips soon began to slightly part as she applied lip gloss, then smiling into the mirror after her make up was completed.

On the other hand, he finally got out of bed to go freshen up. His clothing already picked out and lay out on his bed. His roommate finally gone out to eat breakfast with everyone else, and a small smirk playing along the blonde's lips before heading to the bathroom.

As Amber still sat before her mirror, smiling a million times that Nina came in and laughed a little. "What are you doing?" She asked with another laugh escaping her lips. Amber turned to her best friend, "Smiling, of course."

Nina just shook her head, "Amber, you don't need to be smiling a million times in front of the mirror though." She said, with a small giggle coming from the American's lips.

Amber turned back to Nina with a serious look on her face, "Maybe if I keep smiling though, I'd be happy." This only caused the American to laugh a little more while shaking her head, "Amber, you don't need to smile too many times to be happy. Just go out there and be you." The brunette said with a warm smile.

Amber just sighed in defeat, standing from her seat and walking out of their room after Nina did and coming downstairs.

Jerome came out from his room to join everyone else after everyone else, yet he kept replaying his apology to her in his mind so many times that he could have said the entire thing backwards.

Yet Nina spotted the tall blonde as they came down, "See, Amber, it is a beautiful Saturday." She said with a light chuckle. Amber just glared at the girl. "Well I think I'll leave you two alone." The American said before heading off to join everyone at the dinning room.

The two blondes face towards each other, yet they avoided eye contact with each other, and silence lurked between the two for at least two minutes before the taller one spoke. "Hey." He said softly, still avoiding looking at her. "Hey." She replied with the same amount of softness, and looking up over at him. Her lips pursed together, unsure what to say next and how this would go when she told him she still loves him. What if he's already moved on? Negative questions only seemed to crowd her mind, things that made her want to avoid looking over at him. Yet she stayed strong and tried not to let her eyes look down at the ground.

All it took was twenty seconds of courage before she cleared her throat and began to speak once again. That moment she cleared her throat, Jerome looked her in the eyes. She had beautiful eyes. She was beautiful. He thought quietly to himself.

"I-I missed you." Her voice was barely audible. "And I tried to forget about us, I tried so hard." Those words made him break the eye contact with her, and on the inside made him wince in pain. He hated those words, and the thought she tried to forget about them. She quickly noticed the sudden break of eye contact, and it only made her place her small hand on his cheeks. Having him bring his attention back on her, "I tried because I was in pain. I tried because I loved you, and you hurt me so much." She said as tears began to form and her hand dropping from his face. He gently grabbed her hand before it hit her side. His thumb rubbed circles around her hand-her hand was such a perfect fit in his. "But I couldn't forget before I was in love with you….I love you, Jerome Clark. I love you, but I guess you wouldn't understand." She said ignoring the gesture he made on her.

He gulped hard, "I wouldn't understand? What made you think that I wouldn't understand? What I did brought me so much guilt and pain." His voice began to rise with each word that came from his lips. This had her break the eye contact this time. He soon began to sigh, realizing that he was raising his voice with her. "I'm sorry." He said softly, soon gaining back her attention. "It's just that, I really do love you, Amber. And I don't know why I cheated on you. I don't know why I kissed Mara. Maybe because I was scared of losing you, that I might as well kiss another girl. I thought it wouldn't be painful if I did that. Because you're just so perfect, and I didn't understand what you saw in me." He said softly.

"I saw someone sweet, kind, and caring." Amber began to speak, moving closer to him. "I saw someone amazing, and someone I could trust." A small light smile forming among her lips, and light tinted blush across his cheeks, "So…can we start over again?" He said with a light smile and hope in his eyes. She nodded and a grin spread across her lips, "Yes, I'd like that." She said going on her tip toes and giving him a peck on his lips. "You're cute, know that?" He said tapping her nose. She giggled before giving him another kiss. "We should go join everyone else for breakfast." She said with a joyous smile and holding his hand, while he interlaced their fingers together.


End file.
